


Everybody Has A Secret

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno has a surprising news for Nino on their third anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Has A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Songification of Nino's solo, Gimmick Game.  
> Lyrics translation taken from yarukizero. Thanks to her.

**_23.00_**  
Nino slammed his apartment door. He can feel anger crept in his mind like fire burning dry logs. He replayed the conversation he just had with him inside his mind. Every part of that conversation is bullshit, he thought to himself. Realizing that, he can actually feel his body emitting some kind of heat. He decided to take a cold shower to wash the feelings off.

**_19.00_**  
Nino glanced at his watch while trying his best to get to the place on time. He had a dinner plan with Ohno. It's their third anniversary today. He just finished shooting his drama, that went longer than he estimated. Now he's almost late to his dinner with his beloved boyfriend.

He instantly regretted that he refused Ohno to pick him up then go to the place together. He was planning for picking up a little surprise for his beloved on the way to the restaurant. He knows Ohno doesn't like surprise so much, but a little of sweet surprise won't hurt, he thought.

"But now I have no time. Fuck," he cursed. "Can you go faster please? I'm late already," he said to his cab's driver. He even took a cab to go there since he wasn't sure he was going to make it on time.

Now he's already late.

**_17.00_**  
"Satoshi, you're sure everything is ready, right? Your flight is exactly at 10 PM tonight," said a voice on Ohno's phone. He just nodded, then remember that his mother can't hear it, he said, "Yes, Kaa san."

"Don't forget your passport, Toshi, if you ever need anything, just call the number I've given you. I'll board the plane in fifteen minutes. I still don't get it why won't you take this flight with me instead."

"I just think that I'll sleep better when it's dark on the plane, Kaa san," he lied. Of course he did. He can sleep everywhere at any given time of the day. And his mother knows that. That his reason was actually the one and only Ninomiya Kazunari.

**_20.00_**  
"What?! What do you mean by leaving for LA tonight?" Nino snapped. He's between surprised, angry, and sad to had the news told to him like that. "10 PM is just two hours from now. What are you trying to pull here, Satoshi? It's not funny I tell you."

"I'm not kidding nor trying to pull any pranks on you, Kazu. I just, I really have to go. My mother knows a very good art school there and I can actually get away from any of these. I have no other choices."

"What? Don't even start on that. You have choices. Plenty of choices. But you always, always, go for the worst. First on that scandal, now on this. What are you doing to yourself, really?"

"I made those choices because I know that's what's best for people around me"

"Best? Best you say? How could you say that? Didn't you even think about me?" Nino cut Ohno mid sentence. He's just to shocked to find out that his beloved boyfriend will be leaving him for good. In less than two hours, no less.

"Of course I thought about you, Kazu, you're the only one that I will always love. But let's face it. It's going to be better this way. You know I'm not completely clean on that scandal even though it's not completely my fault. You deserve someone better, dear. Really. And you won't find that better person if I stayed here."

"Fuck, Satoshi. Your words of "I will always love you" is something old and cliche and bullshit. If you love me enough you will know for real that I accept you for whatever you've done. I never blame you on that scandal because I know it's hardly your fault, for God's sake."

"I'm sorry, Kazu. But I have to do this. For your sake. For our sake. For Arashi's sake."

"Seriously? That's all you got? To bring Arashi in our personal matter now? I thought we've agreed not to bring out that anytime we're facing problems on our own."

Ohno just looked at him with a sad look. It will be easier to explain if Nino just calm down a bit. But Ohno got it. He understood very well that this was going to be Nino's reaction when he told him. But Ohno had no other choices.

**_Two weeks earlier_**  
"Ohno-kun, are you really sure with this?" Sho assured him once again while accompanying him to arrange his plane ticket and passport. "I mean, you don't have to leave, though, I know it's hard enough to have yourself dismissed from Arashi. But we all know that it's not your fault and I think we can help you to get through this. Even though we may not be able to do anything about your job, at least we can still be here as your friends. You really don't have to leave."

"Well, Sho-kun, I will only be a burden to everybody if I stay here." Ohno answered halfheartedly. He wasn't sure that this is the best. But this is what his heart told him to do. And he always, always have faith on his heart's decisions. Just like what his mother always said. And this decision, however absurd and bizarre, is the best for now, he believe.

"What about Nino-kun? Have you planned on how to tell him yet?" Sho's still unsure of Ohno since he can see how doubtful his ex-leader was.

Ohno didn't said anything for that question. Sho suddenly felt guilty and was about to change the topic when suddenly Ohno answered.

"I will tell him two hours before my departure."

"What? Isn't that too mean, Ohno-kun? He will be mad at you, for sure."

"He will be mad at me whenever and however I tried to tell him this. And I don't want him to be mad at me since two weeks before I go. I think two hours is okay."

"What logic is that even, Ohno-kun?" Sho sighs helplessly on hearing his ex-leader thoughts. But even Sho can't argue on that. So he just let them be.

"Sho-kun, don't tell anybody about this, please. I'm afraid that if anybody knows, then the words will get to Kazu before I tell him. And I don't want that."

Sho just nodded heavily in response.

**_Later, at 00.15_**  
Nino just finished his cold shower. He stood in front of his bathroom sink, looking straightly at his reflection in the mirror.

On to a red mark on the side of his neck. The sole reason why he decided to pull on a turtleneck today and made problems on his shooting since he refused to take it off. The sole reason why he was late for dinner.

He caressed that red mark on his neck. It's no longer striking, but it's still noticeable. If anyone sees that, they will assume that he just had a crazy night with Ohno. Everybody knows that they're dating.

But he didn't want anybody to see that. Especially not Satoshi. Because it wasn't him who made that mark.


End file.
